


Persephonic

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Love Triangle, Multi, Rivalry, Stream of Consciousness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Carlton both love Juliet - at least part of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephonic

It’s a simple, clean, clear arrangement. Lassiter gets her on the weekdays, when she’s caffeinated, hyper-dependable and totally focused. That’s work Juliet. Sex with her during those hours was reserved and silent, with her eyes turned toward the ceiling and her mind running through every single mistake she’d managed to make during the week.

Work Juliet was hot but unassailable, and no fun. Lassiter could have her.

Weekend Juliet is the fun Juliet, the best Jules, in Shawn’s unhumble opinion. The Juliet with long, spiral curls and luscious sun-kissed locks, the one who would go on merry-go rounds with him and go all the way on his couch. The Juliet that tasted like candy, like a long night of semi-good decisions and loud rock music and pool tables begging for a long ride.

That was his Juliet, the one Carlton didn’t know about and couldn’t have guessed existed in a million years.

***

It was a simple arrangement. Spencer could have Juliet every weekend; the exhausting, serious, half-sad Juliet. He left Carlton with the competent, smart, tough, hard-working Jules. The Juliet who could take seven flights of stairs without panting, kick down a door, and hold fire while Carlton arrested a drug dealer. The Juliet who was no-nonsense, fearless, and tough.

That was the Juliet who made his blood race and his mind thunder with unspoken emotions.

The Juliet he couldn’t have, because she was in love with Spencer for some unreasonable, impossible cause that he didn’t want to ponder.

But he could have that version of Juliet, for this is the woman he idolized from afar.

***

Nether of them can fathom what she’s thinking about when she’s going through these Persophonic motions, working between the day and the night, and two men who like and dislike each other in equal portions.


End file.
